frenzyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandaren Brewmaster
Warrior Hero, exceptional at absorbing damage and melee combat. Can learn Breath of Fire, Drunken Haze, Drunken Brawler and Storm, Earth, And Fire. Attacks land units. Spells Breath of Fire Breathes a cone of fire at enemy units which deals damage. Units that have Drunken Haze on them will ignite and take burn damage over time. If used on units without the effect of Drunken Haze, the units will only take the initial damage and not the burn damage. Improving this skill will increase the damage done. Breath of Fire always has a cooldown of 10 seconds. Drunken Haze Drenches enemy units in alcohol, causing their movement speed to be reduced, and have a chance to miss on attacks. When units with Drunken Haze cast on them are hit by Breath of Fire, they will ignite and take burn damage over time. As the level of this skill goes up, its effects increase in potency. Drunken Haze always costs 100 mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Drunken Brawler A passive ability that gives a percent chance to avoid attacks and deal additional damage. Higher levels increase these bonuses. Storm, Earth, and Fire Splits the Pandaren Brewmaster into elements, forming 3 specialized warriors. If any of them survive until the end of their summoned timer, the Brewmaster is reborn. Higher levels create different combinations of warriors. Storm, Earth, and Fire always costs 300 mana, has a 260 second cooldown and lasts for 50 seconds. Level 1 - 3 Storms with Feedback and Devour Magic, and an attack with 500 range Level 2 - 3 Earths with Taunt and Immolation (20 dps) Level 3 - 3 Fires with Immolation and Cleaving Attack 'Strategy ' The Pandaren Brewmaster is very much a hit-and-run hero, useful at taking out clumped groups of units while protecting himself with drunken haze. As the Pandaren Brewmaster needs a lot of mana in order to support his constant casting of spells, be prepared with mana precepts and mana pots. His Bread-n-Butter attack is to launch a Drunken-Haze upon a group of units followed by a Breath of Fire. Breath of Fire should always be preceded by a Drunken Haze as it more than doubles the damage output on non-hero units. When leveling both Breath of Fire and Drunken Haze to level 6, you can easily deliver 2 Breaths of Fire for 1 Drunken Haze time duration. Run into battle, deliver the one-two punch and run out, rinse, and repeat to victory. Storm, Earth, and Fire can be used as a great farming tool and as an escape method, as it more than triples the Brewmaster's natural effective health across 3 different, spell immune units as well as bringing the hero to full health. Always make sure that at least 1 of the units will survive the time duration on the spell. Another alternative strategy for the Brewmaster is to use a tanking method, using skills as 6-3-6-3. This set-up generally needs a lot of gold in order to buy the necessary armor and health boosting items with fire cloak. The strategy involves combining Drunken Haze and Drunken Brawler with a fire cloak in order to wear down on enemy armies as the high dodge/miss rate work great at keeping the Brewmaster at almost unkillable levels by normal units. Unfortunately, the damage output is greatly diminished by the fact that there is not enough mana to support too many fire breaths, so this set-up is generally looked-down upon by some players. The Brewmaster works well with almost all other heros, as the Pandaren provides defense with Drunken Haze for low health heros and tanks alike. AOE heros work especially well with the Brewmaster as a double AOE threat and the Pandaren can clean up low health units with instant cast Breath of Fire. Archmage is especially wonderful as Brilliance aura can help with Brewmaster's mana issues. Counters In both cases, keep the Brewmaster from obtaining mana as this pretty much decreases his damage output to almost nothing. Use mana draining abilities if possible and slow/stun in order to stop hit-and-run tactics. If at all possible, try to keep troops spread out and run units away if hit with drunken haze, as once they can't hit anything, its better than sitting like a duck waiting to be farmed. Even though his dodge/miss rate is high in both cases, the Brewmaster has no natural protection from spells besides his ultimate. Also, no disable means feel free to use large channeling spells like Death and Decay and Stampede on his armies at will. category:Heroes category:Neutral Heroes